


Dare to Hair? (and other mindless laflams fluff)

by heartlesslynx



Series: Laflams Fluff and Headcanon [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, cute fluff, hair styling, the entire trio has a soft spot for the kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: A Tuesday night. A well placed can of glitter hairspray. Domestic bliss. And other things I am terrible at summarizing.





	Dare to Hair? (and other mindless laflams fluff)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



Alex really didn't know what he had expected coming home that one fateful Tuesday. But really, he wasn't expecting this.

“I'm home!” he called into the house, hearing insane giggling from down the hall. 

“Poppy!” Ellie called, racing down the hall, her hair pulled into twin pigtails, a healthy covering of glitter on her face. “Papa and Dad let me and Rachel give them makeovers! Wanna see? Wanna see?” She asked excitedly, all but vibrating energy. Alex paused for a minute, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Alex said genuinely, putting his backpack down on the side table. “Lead the way?” Alex was promptly all but dragged down the hall by the fourth grader. She dragged him into the living room, the girl’s makeup case open and spread out on the coffee table. And on either end of the couch were his partners.

“Alex!” John cheered, vaulting over the arm of the couch. His hair was pulled back on two braids, the ends tied with pink bows that Alex distinctly remembered from the girl’s last dance recital. “Come to join in on the fun?” He asked playfully. 

“Something like that.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around John, Ellie abandoning the two to go work on Laf’s hair with Rachel. 

“So what brought this on?” Alex asked, twirling one of John’s braids between his fingers. 

“Oh, the usual. The girls got bored of playing with each other’s hair, and one case of puppy eyes later and well, here we are.” John sighed. “Thankfully I talked them out of the glitter hairspray.”

“Methinks our darling Lafayette was not so lucky.” Alex added, the girls giggling as they finished Lafayette’s hair, his curls teased into two buns atop his head, the sound of a shaking hairspray can, sealing his fate. 

“Alright, alright my little darlings!” Laf exclaimed, “Now that Alexander is home, it is time to get ready for dinner! Please gather up the beauty items and then we can go out to eat!” Ellie and Rachel groaned, though did start gathering their beauty supplies regardless. 

“Do we get to do Poppy’s hair?” Rachel asked gently, several scrunchies in hand. John and Laf looked to Alex, his hair currently tied back but easily taken down. Alex sighed, moving to sit in front of the couch. 

“Please no glitter spray,” Alex requested, “But let's not be too long, ok? Papa and Dad have been very patient waiting for me to get home.”

“Yes Poppy.” Ellie tittered, gently untying Alex’s curls, Rachel grabbing a large toothed comb and handing it to Ellie to use.

While Alex sat patiently, John and Laf gathered their things, returning to find an attempt at a french braid and a very frustrated Ellie. “Papa, why do you make them look so easy?” Ellie whined.

“Practice, my little one.” Lafayette reminded, rounding the couch and sitting behind his child and Alex. “See? You grabbed this piece too early, that's why it's so uneven. Just release these pieces, and continue on.” He pushes the pieces aside, letting Ellie take the lead. She sat with her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on the braid. While Ellie braided, Rachel finished gathering their things, leaving them to put away when they returned from dinner that night.

“And done!” Ellie exclaimed, having wrapped a jeweled ponytail holder around the end of the braid. “Thanks Papa.” 

“No problem at all my darling.” Laf said lovingly, “Remember, practice makes it worth it.”

“Actually, the phrase is practice makes perfect.” Alex pointed out, standing up. “But the sentiment is the same. Practice is something very worthwhile, and don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it.”

“Yes Poppy.” Ellie said, grabbing Laf’s hand in one hand, Alex’s in the other. “Can we go for dinner now?”

“Of course kiddo.” Alex said lovingly, looking to see John and Rachel, waiting at the door with the van keys in hand. “Ready to go Familia?”

“Let's get this show on the road.” Laf said, grabbing Rachel’s hand in his free one, Rachel grabbing John’s to finish off their family chain. The five set off to find themselves dinner, another day of adventure come and gone, and more soon to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a happy tiny fic for one_golden_sun. Because kid fic fluff. Huzzah.


End file.
